


Welcome Back To Paradise

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian return to Paradise, and Kimi plans to propose. But when murder strikes again in Paradise, will it mess everything up?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Prompt from the lovely Historygeek12 "I was thinking Kimi could bring Seb back to Saint Marie for a holiday, and he proposes to him on a romantic boat ride?" 
> 
> I changed the proposal to somewhere else as I suddenly had an idea to include some of the plot from episode 6x3 of Death In Paradise. I hope you enjoy! :)

Susie runs into the office one day with her eyes shining, clutching her phone in her hand.

"Everyone! You won't guess who I was just on the phone to!" Susie says excitedly, almost practically jumping on the spot.

"Who?" Valtteri asks, eyes trained on the whiteboard where the latest suspects are pinned in order.

"Kimi!" Susie exclaims, "Kimi called me!"

"Kimi?" Jenson asks, eyes wide. "Wow! What did he say? Is Sebastian okay? What's London like?"

Susie raises her hand to calm his tide of questions and looks around the office before answering, "Kimi called to say he's coming back!"

"Coming back?" Fernando asks, "To stay or..."

"For a holiday. He and Sebastian are going to be here for a week, isn't that exciting?" Susie practically squeals.

Jenson and Fernando look so happy and excited that for a second Valtteri feels left out.

"That's uh, great...does that mean they need the shack back?" Valtteri asks, suddenly feeling awkward.

Susie turns to look at him and shakes her head, "No they don't. They're going to be staying at a hotel. But isn't this great! Haven't you missed them?"

Jenson and Fernando nod and Valtteri gives a small smile.

"I haven't seen Kimi in years! It would be nice to catch up, when are they arriving?" Valtteri asks.

"Next week!" Susie answers, tapping something onto her phone, "I'll have to let Toto know. He'll be so happy!"

Susie makes quick work of the phone call and before long the office is filled with the team making plans for Kimi and Sebastian's visit.

The week flies by and soon the team and their partners stand at the small airport concourse, ready to greet Kimi and Sebastian as their plane lands.

The plane lands in the concourse an hour or so later, and Jenson and Fernando quickly raise the banner little Catherine had helped them make to greet them. 

* * *

  
The first thing that greets Kimi and Sebastian as they get off of the plane is the hot air, and Kimi immediately realises just why he likes London so much.

At Kimi's disgruntled look at the feeling of the hot air, Sebastian gives a chuckle and takes hold of his hand.

"After all this time you sill hate the heat?" Sebastian asks as he leads him out of the plane.

"I will always hate the heat." Kimi grumbles, "I never once missed the heat when we left."

"But you missed the team." Sebastian reminds him, pointing to where everyone was gathered, "and look, they're all here to greet us!"

Kimi follows Sebastian's pointing and sees the team all standing around a homemade banner, and he cannot help but smile.

Quickly, Kimi takes the lead from Sebastian and nearly runs to where everyone was waiting.

Once Kimi gets close to them, he lets go of Sebastian's hand and lets himself be engulfed in a hug.

Everyone is talking to him excitedly all at once and Kimi tries to take it all in, he has missed everyone so much.

In the end, Kimi manages to untangle himself and points to Sebastian, who is watching at the side with a small smile on his face.

Pretty soon he too finds himself thrown into the group hug and he finds he cannot stop smiling at how welcomed he is made to feel. Sebastian had forgotten that the Saint Marie team were not just friends, they were family.

* * *

Once everyone had said their hellos, they all made their way out of the concourse and towards Nico's bar.

Once settled at the all too familiar tables, Kimi and Sebastian were brought up to speed on what had happened when they had left.

Fernando's relationship with Mark had gotten stronger and now Fernando was proudly showing Kimi his ring.

"You're invited to the wedding of course." Fernando promises as he pulls Mark closer to him.

"Thank you." Kimi replies, smiling happily at the two of them.

"Just don't bring any Moonshine this time." Sebastian warns with a glare aimed at Jenson.

Jenson raises his hands as Nico snorts into his beer, "It wasn't me! Fernando did that, I told you!"

"Sure, like I'd believe that." Sebastian says, shaking his head.

"He's speaking the truth, Seb." Nico says with a nod to Fernando, "he stole the Moonshine from me when he thought I wasn't looking."

"Hey!" Fernando says with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well whoever gave Kimi Moonshine, just don't let it happen again." Sebastian looks around the table, "If it does, YOU'RE taking care of him."

"So Valtteri, how's Island life treating you?" Kimi asks Valtteri in an attempt to change the subject.

Valtteri looks up from his drink, startled, but smiles at Kimi. "It's amazing! I love it here. I have no idea why you'd ever want to leave!"

"Well, I realised I had something more important in my life then some Island paradise." Kimi answers, gazing at Sebastian lovingly.

"It's so nice to see that you two have not lost your spark." Susie says to Kimi and Sebastian, hands under her chin. Toto is sat next to her with Catherine on his lap.

"He's my world." Kimi answers honestly, as Sebastian ducks his head.

"Awwww." Susie smiles happily at the pair, trading glances with Emilia who grins at her.

"I feel like I've walked into some romance novel." Jenson whispers to Nico, who nudges him in the side.

"It would be nice if you were that romantic to me." Nico murmurs and Jenson fakes a gasp.

"What? So buying you all those roses and stuff for the bar wasn't romantic?" Jenson hisses, but Nico rolls his eyes.

"I was joking!" Nico replies, giving Jenson a kiss on his head."I don't need any mushy stuff to know you love me."

Kimi and Sebastian watch them and smirk.

"What?" Jenson asks, frowning at them.

"Nothing..." Kimi answers, a teasing look in his eye. "I just never thought I would see you settled down with someone."

"Hey! Just because it took time didn't mean I would never find anyone!" Jenson retorts.

"Mmmm, it did take some time. But I'm happy for you. Really." Kimi takes a sip of his beer, feeling Sebastian wrap an arm around his waist.

Nico takes one look at the pout on Jenson's face and kisses his cheek, "He's just teasing. You used to do the same, remember?"

"Yeah.." Jenson responds, looking at Kimi who grins back at him.

"Anyway." Toto decides to speak up. "I think it's time me and Susie got back, we have to put the little one to bed."

Susie looks at Toto and nods, before looking at Kimi and Sebastian. "I guess we'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow." Kimi answers, "but we may pay a visit to the station at some point."

"Good. It's been too long since you've graced the office." Susie replies, getting out of her chair as Toto helps Catherine down from his chair and nods to the group around them.

"Have a good evening." Toto says as he takes Catherine's hand and leads her up the beach with Susie following, waving goodbye as she does.

Everyone waves the couple goodbye before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"So what have you got planned tomorrow that means you can't visit us?" Jenson asks, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Just plans." Kimi answers with a shrug. "Going to dinner, that sort of thing."

"Right..." Jenson replies slowly, "but you will come see us during your trip?"

"Of course we will." Kimi says with a smile.

"Good." Jenson nods approvingly, before telling Kimi and Sebastian more Island gossip.

* * *

  
It's later that night, the stars blaze down from the sky as Sebastian and Kimi make their way back to the hotel.

"Well, that was fun." Sebastian says with a yawn, feeling the jetlag.

"It was." Kimi answers, taking Sebastian's hand in his.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Sebastian says, grinning sleepily at Kimi.

"Me too." Kimi answers with a smile, suddenly remembering his plan and feeling his heart pick up it's rhythm.

Kimi's heart doesn't calm down all the way to the hotel and even then, it still beats fast at the very thought of the little black box he has hidden in his suitcase.....

* * *

  
The next day dawns bright and sunny.

Kimi opens his eyes against the light and groans, shoving his head under the light duvet.

He had forgotten about the sun.

Most mornings in London he usually awoke to weak sunlight and maybe the odd thunderstorm or two. Not here, he was only just remembering how constantly sunny it was in Saint Marie.

Kimi finds the duvet thrown off of him suddenly and Sebastian grins down at him.

"Good morning!" Sebastian says cheerfully as he moves around their hotel room, casually throwing some clothing at Kimi.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Kimi asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Because you booked that dinner, remember?" Sebastian asks, "you know, the one on the private Island?"

"Of course." Kimi answers, taking the shirt that Sebastian had thrown to him. "But we have the boat ride first to get to it, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sebastian answers, pulling a shirt over his head. "I had almost forgotten, sorry!"

"So we have that first, then we go to the Island." Kimi says, getting dressed quickly.

"I can't wait!" Sebastian says enthusiastically.

"Me neither." Kimi replies, the little back box suddenly on his mind again.

As Kimi and Sebastian leave their room, Kimi plucks the box from his suitcase and puts it into his pocket, feeling very very sick all of a sudden...

The boat that takes them to the private Island of Te Fiti holds six passengers. Kimi and Sebastian take the seats at the back and enjoy the view as the boat leaves the harbour and enters the warm sea of Saint Marie.

It's a lovely ride, the wind giving a little cool air to the passengers and Kimi closes his eyes against the breeze and spray flying towards them.

As the ride continues, Kimi thinks to himself, should he propose here...or....no.

He can't. Knowing him he'd drop the bloody thing in the sea. Kimi couldn't afford anything stupid happening right now.

No. He'll wait until dinner. Then it would be perfect.

* * *

  
The Island looks more beautiful the more they get near it.

Kimi can feel Sebastian's excitement as they draw ever closer.

Once the boat docks, Kimi and Sebastian join the other guests as they are welcomed by the Island's owner.

"Welcome everyone to Te Fiti!" The owner, a short white haired man says with a smile. "My name is Bernie and I am the proud owner of this beautiful Island."

Bernie gestures to the man standing next to him. "This is Chase Carey, my business partner. We opened this Island a few years ago as a retreat for those in love. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

The guests all look around, murmuring to each other. Sebastian nudges Kimi and points to the beautiful scenery all around them. "This is amazing!"

Kimi smiles at Sebastian and nods, before turning his attention back to Bernie.

"Dinner is at 7pm sharp, our only rule is that you must wear formal dress to the dinner. Is that clear?" Bernie looks around at everyone and they nod.

"Good, enjoy your stay!" And with that, Bernie and Chase enter the house.

Kimi and Sebastian take a few minutes to look around before following everyone else inside. 

* * *

  
"Are you ready yet?" Kimi calls to Sebastian as he knots his bow tie.

"Almost!" Sebastian replies, his tongue hanging out in concentration as he too ties his bow.

Kimi turns to look at Sebastian and huffs a laugh as he moves to stand next to him and knots his tie for him.

"Thank you." Sebastian says sheepishly, "I'm just not used to all this."

"It's no problem." Kimi replies, gently kissing Sebastian on the forehead. "I'm not used to this either."

Sebastian smiles at Kimi as Kimi takes a step back. "How do I look?"

Kimi looks Sebastian up and down, before smiling softly at him. "Amazing."

Sebastian's smile grows wide, "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr Raikkonen."

Kimi grins at him and holds his hand out. "Shall we go down for dinner, Mr Vettel?"

"We shall." Sebastian takes the offered hand and they both walk out of the room.

Kimi gently touches the box in his pocket. His heart thumping again. 

* * *

  
Dinner is a quiet affair. Sebastian and Kimi gently chatting away as they make their way through the meal.

It's halfway through that Kimi suddenly pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Uh Seb...I need to tell you something."

Sebastian lowers his fork and gazes at Kimi worriedly, "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Kimi sighs and gently takes Sebastian's hand over the table. "Before you came into my life, I was alone. Sure I had my job and my friends, but my life felt incomplete until you arrived in it."

Sebastian looks at him, his eyes trying to puzzle what Kimi is trying to say.

"You make me very happy. You're my whole world. My reason for living. I'd follow you to the end of the world and back." Kimi pauses, aware that his voice will break at any moment.

"Go on." Sebastian says softly, his tone gentle and encouraging and his hand gently squeezing Kimi's.

"What I'm trying to ask is...Seb...Sebby...uh is..." Kimi reaches a shaking hand into his pocket and produces the small black box, "What I'm asking is...Seb...will you-"

Kimi is suddenly cut off by a blood curdling scream and he all but jolts out of his chair in a panic.

Staff members come running at the sound of the scream and Kimi feels compelled to go after them, leaving Sebastian alone at the table with the box.

Kimi makes his way towards the stairs and stands with the other staff members all gazing upstairs anxiously.

"It's okay, I'm a police officer, what's going on?" Kimi asks urgently.

"Up there, we heard a scream!" A young waitress answers, pointing a shaking hand upstairs.

Kimi nods and begins his assent up the stairs, holding his breath.

Kimi finds a room ajar on the landing and carefully walks towards it.

Inside the room is the maid. She is standing near the doorway, her faced drained of blood.

On the floor in front of her lies the body of Bernie, the Island owner.

* * *

  
The next few minutes pass in a blur. Kimi phones for the Saint Marie police and then stays to protect the body.

It means that everyone else apart from staff have to leave.

As Kimi stands by the door, watching everyone leave, Sebastian comes up to him.

Sebastian's face is pale and drawn, but he smiles weakly at Kimi.

"You left this." Sebastian says softly, pressing the ring box into Kimi's hand.

Kimi's heart sinks. Sebastian doesn't want to get married.

Sebastian looks at Kimi's face and shakes his head. "Look inside you idiot."

Kimi opens the box to find no ring inside, he glances at Sebastian who shows the ring proudly on his finger.

"It's a yes." Sebastian tells him with a shaky smile. "This is not how I thought you proposing to me would go. But it's a yes, Kimi. A big yes." Sebastian gazes warmly into Kimi's eyes. "Now go catch the killer, Husband."

Kimi finds his breath suddenly caught in his throat and he can do nothing but pull Sebastian towards him and into a heated kiss.

When they part, Kimi presses his forehead against Sebastian's and whispers, "I'll be back at the hotel soon. I love you."

Sebastian nods and gives him another quick kiss, before pulling away sadly from him.

Kimi watches him go, feeling his heart tug as Sebastian walks away and follows the others towards the boat.

* * *

  
A hour or so later the Saint Marie team arrive and Susie takes one look at Kimi's heartbroken face and sighs.

"Kimi, go to him."

"What?" Kimi asks, raising his head up from where he had been examining the room.

"Go to him." Susie tells him again, gently. "I'm not being rude, but you're no longer on this force. It's our investigation and this is your holiday." She looks at him gently, "You need to be with Sebastian. He needs you."

Kimi looks at her, then back at the room around him. "But I need to help. I was here when it happened."

"We can take your statement, and we can call you if we find something." Susie promises, "Go on, Kimi. Please. You're no good to the investigation if you're feeling like this."

Kimi gives Susie a genuine smile, "Thank you, Susie."

Susie smiles warmly at him, "go, we'll be fine."

Kimi nods to her, before turning and all but running out of the house.

He has somewhere more important to be.   
===  
It's later that day and Sebastian is changing back into some casual clothing when there's a knock on the door.

Sebastian gets up to answer it, glancing at the rather beautiful ring on his finger as he pulls the door open to find Kimi on the other side.

"Kimi...." Sebastian breathes out, "I thought you wouldn't be back until late?"

"I'm not doing the investigation." Kimi looks up at him, his eyes soft, "There was somewhere more important I had to be."

"Where?" Sebastian asks, even though he knows the answer already.

"Here, with you." Kimi whispers, before closing the gap and kissing Sebastian softly.

Sebastian kisses him back and all but pulls Kimi into the hotel room.

* * *

  
The next morning, Kimi wakes up to rather a familiar sight.

Sebastian curled up besides him sleeping soundly, only this time with a band of gold on his finger.

Kimi feels warmth spread through him and he can't believe that this is his reality. He's going to marry Sebastian.

Sebastian would be his and he would be Sebastian's, and nothing would tear them apart.

As if sensing Kimi's gaze on him, Sebastian's eyes flutter open and he smiles warmly at Kimi. "Hey."

"Morning." Kimi says softly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's head.

"Morning." Sebastian yawns widely, "Is there any news?"

"About what?" Kimi asks, confusion written on his face.

"About the case." Sebastian looks up at him, "has Susie called? Or Jenson?"

"No, and I have no news." Kimi replies, "all I care about now is you and nothing else."

Kimi leans over to kiss Sebastian softly and Sebastian gives a hum of appreciation before kissing him back.

The kiss becomes a little heated and Kimi moves so he's on top of Sebastian and Sebastian grins up at him as they break off the kiss.

"Again?" Sebastian asks, gazing up at Kimi with hooded eyes.

"Oh yes." Kimi replies, gently kissing Sebastian before trailing his lips down Sebastian's neck and to his chest, enjoying the little sounds Sebastian was making under him.

Oh yes, there was no doubt that Kimi was not getting out of this bed today. He was sure of it.

* * *

 

Kimi and Sebastian stay on the Island for over two weeks, and during that time the case gets solved.

Valtteri found the clue that was needed to prove that it was in fact Chase Carey who murdered Bernie.

Chase had wanted to take over the resort by himself, he had been fed up with the way Bernie had been running things, and had thought that the resort would have benefited more if he had taken over from Bernie entirely.

Bernie had been against the idea and so Chase had planned to kill him whilst the guests had dinner, putting the blame on the maid.

Sadly his little plan had failed and so now the resort would close down for good.

Kimi hadn't been sad to learn that fact. The resort had been overpriced anyway and so it's loss would not be missed.

Kimi and Sebastian enjoyed their stay at Saint Marie and had visited the team as promised, but all too soon it was time to leave...but not before a few things were taken care of.

Susie was made Maid Of Honour at Kimi's wedding, with little Catherine the flower girl. Emilia was also a Best Girl.

Toto, Fernando, Mark and Nico and Valtteri were all made best men whilst Jenson was made the ring bearer, everyone was nervous about that they had to admit.

A year later the wedding was set and Kimi and Sebastian returned to Saint Marie to be made Mr & Mr Raikkonen.

The wedding was done on the beach and afterwards everyone went to Nico's bar where Kimi and Sebastian celebrated where they had finally taken the next step.

It was the happiest day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
